When You Close Your Eyes, Don't You See That Love?
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Raine was used to moving against her will, but when things at home get tough, she decides to move back to the one place she loved.  The one place she knew there were people who cared about her. Back to Glen Oak.


**Author's Note: This is a new idea, it doesn't have to continue, I just wanted to show it to you guys :) This is a completely AU storyline. It doesn't follow certain parts of the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, or it's characters.**

It was a rainy morning. But not the kind of morning where it was rainy because it was already raining. More like, it had been raining that night and now it was the kind of rain where it had been raining during the course of the night and now it was foggy but near rain again. The Camden family stood in their foyer. Reverend Camden and Annie, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, and Ruthie were all staring at the person before them like it was the last time they'd ever see her again. And it was, because Raine Gilbert's family was moving. They were all silent, looking at this child with a sad look. Because, over the years, she'd become like family to them. Ruthie was her best friend, and the young girl was trying not to cry as Raine walked past her. She stopped by Reverend and Mrs. Camden. She smiled a big smile up to them.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay last night. I'll miss you both." Raine had gotten good at goodbyes. This was her fourth move in her seven years of existence, but this time it had been the longest stay. They'd been in Glen Oak for about three years. She made ties with the family three houses down, the Camden's, and she was hurt more than she had been in any other move. She'd miss them terribly. She hugged Eric and Annie, then walked over to Ruthie. The young girl's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Please don't go." Ruthie begged, looking up at Raine.

Raine bent down a little bit, looking Ruthie in the eyes and taking her hands, "I have to Ruthie. I'm sorry. But we're still best friends. Forever."

Ruthie smiled through her tears, "Forever." she repeated.

Raine kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, her own eyes brimming with tears. "I love you Ruth."

"I love you too Raine." Ruthie said once they pulled away.

Raine looked at the family, "Bye." She said, taking her suitcase in her hands.

Simon stepped forward and closed his hand on Raine's, smiling and trying not to cry, "I'll walk you out."

She smiled and nodded, looking at him. They walked to the door and she turned around and waved once more before she walked out of the house. There was a thick layer of fog and her parents car was parked right out front, both of the parent's sitting in the front waiting for their daughter to be ready. "Thank you Simon."

"I'll miss you Raine."

"Don't you start. You're not supposed to be this emotional one, I am."

He laughed, "Sorry for stealing your title."

"I'll let you off easy this time..."

"But next time I'm dead. I know, I know."

"You know all that? How many times have I let you off easy?"

"This is probably about the fortieth time."

She rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, next time I mean it."

"You said that last time." he replied.

"Well, you never know. Next time you're dead though." She smiled.

He walked over to her and in one motion she was on the porch floor, and he was tickling her. She giggled loudly and tried to get him to stop. "Okay, okay fine." he said, standing up and pulling him up with her. She smiled, and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Thank you." she said, then she heard the horn on her parent's car beep. "That's my cue."

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

She nodded, "I have to. This is hard for me too Simon. But, I promise you, I'll be back." She paused looking at him. "I love you." When the horn honked again, she sighed. "And now I really have to go." She kissed his cheek and then walked off the porch and to the car, getting in. She turned around and watched as Simon got smaller and smaller in the distance.

**Present Day:**

I wake up, staring at the darkness around me. The loud sounds of a crash booming. Screams echo. I sit up on the edge of my bed and look around. It's time, I think to myself as I pack up my bags. I run down the back staircase, dropping the note by my mother's coffee mug she uses in the morning, and then I leave.

Glen Oak, here I come.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you don't think this sucks. Cause there's more. I promise. But if I don't get at least one or two reviews for this chapter, then, well, I won't continue.**

xoxox Hope 


End file.
